


The Last of the Last

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of the Untraveled Road Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Last

“I can’t believe out little brother is finally 11!”

[I feel like there is something important about this birthday that we’re not getting.]

{Yup! Harry’s going to Wizard School!}

“What?”

[Yellow! Tag your spoilers!]

{Spoilers for Harry Potter, several Marvel movies, but not the Spiderman movies because Sony fucked up all the canon so we just made our own. Author does not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or New York City.}

[Little late, aren’t you?]

“Do you think Harry will like his present?” Wade asked them, forgetting or ignoring whatever they were talking about before. He looked at the poorly wrapped katana. Seriously, you could totally tell what it is. “Maybe his first weapon should be a gun or an antitank rifle…”

{Bitches love Canons.}

[It will be fine, Wade. A sword is a great weapon to start with. And if he doesn’t like it, he’ll only hate you forever.]

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better, White.” The door to the apartment opened and Peter walked in, carrying a cake. “Petey-pie~!”

“Hey Wade,” Peter said as he set the cake down by the massive snake habitat. “Is Harry still at his summer powers class?” Ever since Professor X learned of Harry’s weird energy manipulation abilities, he had insisted that Harry take more power classes in an attempt to make the power come out consciously. The result was Harry making things float at will and setting things on fire. It also resulted in a lot of food burned to a crisp when he was excited.

“Nope, not yet. Hey, is that 5 chocolate cake?” Peter nodded. “Hell yes!” Wade suddenly felt even more nervous and toyed with Harry’s present. “Baby Boy…do you think Hare-bear will like my present? Be honest.”

Peter placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “Wade, Harry is turning into a sweeter version of you. I guarantee that he’ll love it.”

[Were we just complimented or insulted?]

{Shh, we’re getting whoopee.}

Wade pulled up his mask and leaned down to kiss Peter just as Night crawler teleported in with Harry on his back. “Thanks, Kurt!” Harry said as he got off the other mutant. The German smiled and teleported away in a puff of brimstone smoke.

“Sup, Hare-bear!” Wade held up his hand for a high five and Harry slapped it. “How was summer school?”

“Good,” Harry chirped. “Ms. Grey had a little birthday party for me, but I prefer being at home.”

“Anything interesting happen?” Peter asked as Harry hugged him before sitting down.

“Professor X asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. I wanna be an X-Man like Professor Howlet and Principal Summers!”

Wade gasped in false terror. “My baby brother’s going to try to arrest me!! NOOO!” He collapsed to the floor, twitching, and a giggling Harry crawled up on top of him.

“Wade?” Harry asked despite his giggles. “Can I name my X-man Spideypool after you and Peter? Please?”

Everything went silent.

[…]

{…}

[I’m going to tell him.]

{Don’t you dare!}

Harry stared up at Wade with huge, puppy dog eyes that absolutely no one could say no too. Wade found himself saying yes to the ship-name.

[I hope he never discovers the internet.]

Peter handed out his presents and Harry was thrilled. He adored his katana from Wade and received a child’s chemistry set, a new Spiderman hoodie, and a Deadpool beanie. Harry immediately put the beanie on and Peter insisted on taking a picture for scrapbook #47. “Cake, cake, cake!” Harry chanted as Peter placed the candles on the cake. In his excitement, Harry didn’t wait for them to get a lighter and lite the candles himself with his power. Wade laughed.

“Blow them out, Harry!” Peter said joyfully and Harry did so in an overdramatic fashion that made him big brother proud. Just as Wade was about to cut the cake with a hunting knife, there was a tapping on the window.

Harry looked at his brother, confused, before getting up to look out the window. And what he saw would change his life forever.

“It’s an owl!”


End file.
